Can you keep a secret?
by NarutoFanatic17
Summary: Basically, like 3 unfinished fics (I was too lazy to finish them ;n; don't blame me!) of various lengths. Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame and a very OOC Itachi. I'm not even kidding here! "...You're K-Kisame-Senpai r-right?" He turned even redder, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED HIM KISAME-SENPAI! Oh for fuck's sake.' ENJOY, PLEASE R&R! YAOI, SasoDei, SasuNaru, KisaIta


**-What's the point of being in love? What's the point of being with someone you can't have? I know exactly how this will end, but for some reason I can't help myself. No, I just can't help myself-**

**Title:** Can you keep a secret?

**Author:** NarutoFanatic17 (a.k.a Naru-Chan)

**Warnings:** Contains: Swearing, yaoi, slight OOC-ness in various fics, hints of slender, themes/references and violence i guess :DD

**Summary:** _Basically, like 3 unfinished fics, of various lengths. -_"DANNA! OH KAMI! I S-SAW SOMETHING BEHIND THOSE TREES!" Deidara panicked, hand still entwined with Sasori's, he began to run.- -"...You're K-Kisame-Senpai r-right?" He turned even redder, 'I_ CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED HIM KISAME-SENPAI! Oh for fuck's sake.'- -_Naruto growled before placing his lips on-top of Sasuke's. Inwardly smirking when said boy began to kiss back. "So...Would a fangirl do that?"- _YAOI [SasuNaru, SasoDei, KisaIta] AU & NARUTOVERSE_

**Naru-Chan's NOTE: **Purely unedited fics, if minor edits or AN's do occur they will appear like this: _So yeah, just like this alrighty :)_ The fics were just copied and pasted from different word documents. Some of the fics have been written 6 or 7 months ago and some probably around last month or so. Either way, all are YAOI fics which means boyXboy which means (BL - boys love). So yeah hehe :3 anyways please read, review and fave! Thanks, it's much appreciated.

**Songs mentioned in this collection of fanfics:**

_Ghost of Los Angeles_ - The Ready Set

_Haven't had enough _- Marianas Trench

_I guess you can say things are getting pretty serious_ - Forever The Sickest Kids

**- UNFINISHE C-**

SASODEI SLENDER STYLE

**Naru-Chan's Note:** Heh, well good things really do happen at 3 in the morning ;) Enjoy, and as the title says this a sasodei fic with slender in it! Recently, I've been playing the game alot and so I decided to make a fic! There will be an alternate ending and a another version of the story! Please review :)

Sasori's eyelids slowly fluttered open as he glanced around his surroundings. Next to him, he saw Deidara who appeared to be either sleeping or unconscious. He wasn't sure. Sighing to himself, he shook the blonde until he awoke. "D-Danna..?" Said a confused blonde, blinking repeatedly as if to clear away the haze in front of his eyes.

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted irritably and with that Deidara snapped back into reality. "Where are we?" Deidara asked immediately as he checked his phone for the time but alas, it was dead. "...I don't know.." Sasori replied quietly as the blonde glanced around nervously, not liking the fact that they were in a creepy looking forest and that the sun was setting, signalling that it would be night time soon. "S-Sasori.. Um do you remember anything that happened before we ended up here un?" Deidara didn't like this, he didn't like this at all!

"No. I can't remember anything! The last thing I can remember is that we were in a taxi driving down a dark road.. After that, it's all blurry." The red-head recalled as he suddenly pulled Deidara closer to him. "I have an extremely bad feeling about this danna un..." Sasori nodded in agreement before saying, "It's not safe to be out in the open.. Let's move brat."

-**"Is someone out there?"-**

The grass crunched beneath their feet as the duo walked through the forest. Deidara began to look around and out of fear started walking backwards until Sasori grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "Deidara! Stay close and don't wonder off." The blonde nodded and held the red head's hand as they continued walking. Sasori looked at the sky, by now it had darkened and the stars had begun to appear. "I don't like this place danna.. I feel like-No! I know something bad is going to happen!" Sasori just sighed as Deidara looked behind them and panicked. "DANNA! OH KAMI! I S-SAW SOMETHING BEHIND THOSE TREES!" Deidara panicked, hand still entwined with Sasori's, he began to run. To where? He didn't have a fucking clue but he just knew, he had to get himself and Sasori away from there and away from that thing...

**- UNFINISHE -**

SASODEI, KISAITA, KAKUHIDA, PEINKONAN

(oh and the uke's have inners..just sayin. AND HEADS UP ITACHI IS VERY OOC, I just felt like making him like that)

It was the usual day at school, Hidan swearing and starting arguments with teachers while Kakuzu was forced to restrain him from hurting people. Kisame and Itachi sneaking glances at each other (both in denial of how they felt for each other). Whilst Pein and Konan just stood amongst all this, watching the whole mess unfold and then of course, there was Sasori and Deidara. The blonde artist had yet again blown up the science lab (3rd time this week) and Sasori had once again had to force the blonde to apologise and help clean up his mess since they were both science partners.

**-Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting you and I might not be the best thing-**

"I'm going to fucking kill the brat one day..." The red head muttered under his breath but he knew he'd never be able to kill Deidara and that's why the blonde kept doing all this shit. Deidara knew Sasori wouldn't ever hurt him and so his mischievous side had forced him to take advantage of that.

The blonde suddenly chuckled aloud as Sasori's head shot up, turning towards Deidara and staring straight at him. "Eheh!.. Danna?" He said nervously before blinking a few times, _'The hell?! Why's danna smirking like that..?'_ Sasori began advancing towards the now extremely alert Deidara. _'Oh fuck. RUN DEIDARA RUN!' _His inner shouted as he automatically began to run out of the science lab with a red head not so far behind.

**-Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screaming and the rushed, pounding footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as students only saw a blonde blur and merely less than a minute later they saw a maroon blur rush past them as well.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck! I need to hide somewhere fast! I'm getting tired..._' Deidara thought, still running. Hastily, he rushed into what seemed like the old art room. It looked like it was being renovated, the walls which used to have dents, cracks and random paint splatters all over it, now had been fixed and a warm pastel blue had been painted over it. _'It's nice.. I kinda do miss this art room.' _Just then, the blonde remembered the red head and scrambled to the door to lock it, to prevent Sasori from getting in.

Grinning over his success, he walked towards to the storage cupboard, wanting to find a canvas, a pallet, a paintbrush and some paints to use. He grabbed the items he needed before proceeding to set everything up. _'Time to create a masterpiece! Something that danna will be proud of...' _And as the thought crossed his mind, he blushed before immediately shaking his head, ridding himself of the thought before once again turning to the canvas. He began painting, his thoughts too distracting for him to even notice what he had been doing.

Deidara immediately flinched and reeled back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

**-We've been stuck now so long, we just got the start wrong-**

_'...Did he see me?! Oh kami, I hope he didn't see me sneaking glances!' _Itachi thought flusteredly as he ducked behind a locker.

'_HE SAW YOU DUMBASS!'_ Itachi's inner shouted as the raven turned even redder.

Sighing, Itachi quickly regained his cool, calm and collected façade before walking out from behind the locker. Keeping his head down as he walked down the corridor before colliding into someone. "Ouchh!" The raven rubbed his head a little but stopped as soon as he heard that deep, velvety voice. "Are you alright...? Itachi was it.. Is that your name?"

Everything froze, Itachi turned red, the love of his life stood less than a mere a foot or two away from him and dear god. Said boy thought he was about to breakdown from all of this but instead, he managed to nod shyly before mumbling, "...You're K-Kisame-Senpai r-right?" He turned even redder, 'I_ CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED HIM KISAME-SENPAI! Oh for fuck's sake.'_

Itachi soon sensed something in front if his face and decided to look up, well there he saw Kisame _(AN: Yup, I had literally just left it at that point.)_

**- UNFINISHE C-**

**BITTERSWEET Love**

**Author:** NarutoFanatic177

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (Sasuke+Naruto)

**Summary:** _All you do is let me down, pick me up and drag me around like a rag-doll. Sow myself together again but for some reason, I can't help myself... No matter what you do, I'll still feel the same about you. SASUNARU_

**Warning:** RATED M, YAOI, swearing, lemon/lime, violence etc.

**Naru-Chan's NOTE: **I haven't been able to write for ages because I had exams and I was sorta lazy :') and also I'm actually writing this while on holiday but I'll probably post this when I get back :O yupp, I'm overseas~ But my fanfic side told me to write something, so here we are! Some SasuNaru... NOT AU, so it's NarutoVerse. Wish me luck :DDD haha anyways enjoy, read and review! :))

**I get your point, we're better friends than lovers.**

"Please! You've got to come back! For Sakura-Chan, for Kakashi-Sensei, for Team 7!...And for me..." Naruto shouted, fisting his hands at his sides as he whispered the last part. "Naruto." His voice cut through the air like a knife, the cerulean eyed boy stiffened. "Why do you try so hard just to get me back to that God-forsaken useless village?" The onyx eyed boy said, his voice still so emotionless. "WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT?! DON'T CALL THE PLACE WE GREW UP IN USELESS!" Naruto yelled grabbing Sasuke by cloak collar, but the Uchiha swiftly reeled back. "Tch, that village has done nothing for me so I don't see why I should come back at all. Not for Sakura, not for Kakashi, not for Team 7 and _never_ for you." The Uchiha replied.

And then, something happened. Something that Sasuke thought would've never happened at that moment. Naruto's eyes began watering, with angry tears running down his face, he spoke, "YOU FUCKING TEME! Do you know how I fucking felt when you left the village?! You were my best friend, the only one that understood my pain! And then one day you just left, without even telling me. I COULDN'T FUCKING COPE! And for Sakura-Chan's sake, I had to find you the next day. Nobody knew how broken I was, no one. And now, you just don't know when to stop breaking hearts do you?! First Ino, then Sakura, then that Karin girl, and now...me."

Sasuke watched as his former teammate spilt everything he'd been holding in for the past few years. Smirking, he slowly advanced towards Naruto. "Well dobe... I didn't know you were a fangirl." Sasuke drawled as he saw Naruto turn red. "I'M NOT A FANGIRL TEME!" The blonde ninja shouted, tackling the Uchiha to the ground.

Aiming a punch to the teme's face, Naruto winced when Sasuke caught his fist. "I don't think so _fangirl._" Naruto growled before placing his lips on-top of Sasuke's. Inwardly smirking when said boy began to kiss back. "So...Would a fangirl do that?" Naruto said triumphantly as Sasuke chuckled. "I'll show you what a fangirl could never do..." Sasuke said, a seductive tone laced around his words. He swiftly made the proper hand seals for the teleportation jutsu and within a few moments, all presence of them being in the clearing had disappeared... _(AN: Yes. I know. I decided to stop writing at the worst possible moment. The moment that would've been awesome, The LEMON scene. *shakes head and sighs*)_

**Rough Plan ;n;**

ENDING: Sasuke leaves naruto a note saying I'll be back someday dobe, I've got to get some things done for now..."

Naruto thinks: _SOMEDAY?! HOLY RAMEN! SASUKE'S GOING TO GET GAY MARRIAGE LEGALISED IN KONOHA :OOOOO _

**-END-**


End file.
